teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11
11 Wiimote Mails 3rd - Oct 22, 2010 Runtime 55:59 Krystian hosts with Shepard joining the discussion. 'Topics of Discussion:' Krystian’s Project Deviljho starts here! (The quest to get to and defeat Deviljho). Krystian asks if the listeners know a good place to import MHP3 to Europe. Shepard wants the MHP3 PSPS but it’s so expensive, Krystian says he’ll probably get it (spoiler, he does). PlayAsia (retailer) is discussed; they won’t ship MH3P to Germany (this item, at the time). Explanation of Dark Souls follow up to Demon’s Souls (it’s not Demon’s Souls 2 because Sony owns the name). Shepard explains that you have to have a Korean SSN to play MH Frontier which, if you’re not Korean, you have to get through illegal means to get and he doesn’t encourage that. Shepard tells us about a hacked cat player. Craig shots are explained. Listener questions: Can gunners use helms and caps? Yup, gunners can wear the blade master helm and vice versa. Just beware the skills may be different. If they are the same, a gunner might want to wear the helm just to get extra armor benefits. Wiimote user asks why is there a delay firing ballista? ''The ballista always has a delay. ''Did you read the manual when you got MH, also playing with wiimote make sure you are sitting close enough to the senor? Wiimote users, how old are you? Old people like Shepard don’t enjoy the repetitive motion of wiimote controls, so maybe that’s why some people do don’t like it. No, Shepard didn’t read it, as he was an experience player, Krystian says he did, he likes reading manuals. Will MH come out on the PC and/ or 360? ''They are, in Japan, if you’re talking about MH Frontier. ''What do you think about MH Frontier? It’s a good idea, it’s very MMO-ish already. How do I unlock the Antenna Bone Blade? ''Beat the Gobul, talk to the sea captain, and maybe get monster broth if you need it. ''Can you help me with my Monoblos urgent quest(MHFU)? Shepard uses pellet shots, use Bastion Cannon if you can. Need info on an early bow gun and armor set for Gigginox? ''You don’t have to fight Gigginox to unlock things, so you could skip it. Shepard says HBG barrel so you have a shield. Make the Needler stock and Royal Ludroth frame. If you still have problems, check out Shepard’s Let’s Play. ''Where is Nick?!? ''He was eaten by Great Baggi, and it scared Shepard, says Krystian. Never forget Nick. In reality, he’s studying and doesn’t have time currently. 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1 is used. Another straightforward, factual cast. The humor we’ve come to love from them isn’t really there yet, it’s the polite stages still, I think. Shepard’s now tired of the wiimote questions. In other (future) podcasts, we learned birthdates of our podcasters, in this one, you can learn Shepard’s wedding anniversary. No poop talk/time. 'Recurring/New Jokes''' End show line – “One is the loneliest number that you’ll ever do” After the bump “Oh Cha-Cha”